


Work Accident

by multifandom_bastard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Diapers, Humiliation, It's literally just a pisskink/diaper fetish fanfic., M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Robotnik pisses himself, Stone finds out and of course helps his Doctor, Watersports, Wetting, that's it. That's the plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_bastard/pseuds/multifandom_bastard
Summary: Robotnik loves drinking lots and lots of Stone's coffee without taking bathroom breaks and his bladder decides to get revenge at probably one of the worst moments possible.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Work Accident

“Stone!” Robotnik's voice echoed through the laboratory and like a well-trained dog, the agent stood next to the desk of the government lab rat a few moments later, “Yes Doctor?” 

“I need another Latte, go make yourself useful.” The Doctor spinned around on his swivel chair, sweeping at least five other empty coffee mugs onto the floor, he furrowed his eyebrows while looking down at them, “and clean up this mess, it looks like a garbage dump in here.” 

“Of course Doctor.” Agent Stone had a personality that everyone who didn't know him well enough would describe as **'sugary tooth-rotting sweet'** and everyone who did know him well enough would describe him as a **'wolf in sheep's clothing'** , and so of course he didn't complain or drop his smile while cleaning up the many empty coffee mugs that were scattered all over the laboratory. 

Doctor Robotnik was one of those people who mostly powered through one or two things, and for him it was the hatred against humanity and caffeine which he received through- 

“Here you go Sir, Latte with steamed austrian goat milk.” The agent handed the mug with freshly brewed coffee and steamed milk to the taller man who immediately took a sip, not caring if he burned his tongue. 

“And Commander Walters wanted me to let you know that there will be a meeting in about half an hour, just the usual weekly control meeting to check if everything's alright.” Stone added with his usual friendly voice.

The Doctor rolled his eyes like an annoyed teenager while taking another sip from his coffee, this time without burning his tongue, he hated those weekly meetings, it was a waste of his precious time, time in which he could tinker with his beloved badniks, but of course the Defense Department didn't care and so he was forced to attend those boring meetings once a week. 

About 15 minutes and one cup of coffee later, Robotnik started to make his way from his laboratory, which was located in the basement of a government building, to the elevator. 

**Ding~**

Once the elevator door closed, Robotnik started to finally notice something he probably ignored for the past few hours, an uncomfortable pressure in his lower stomach, of course, all of that coffee filled his bladder up to the brim, how did he not notice this before?

**Ding~**

He leaned against the mirrored wall of the elevator, starting to pant heavily and trying to ignore the slowly increasing pain in his bladder by pressing his legs together and prancing back and forth.

**Ding~**

Finally! The elevator door opened itself on the correct floor and the Doctor sashayed out of it at a rapid pace, but maybe a bit too fast, because as soon as his legs spreaded, he could feel the first droplets of piss drench the fabric of his underwear. 

He drew in a sharp breath before letting out a quiet, almost silent, noise that sounded a little bit like a whimper while pressing his legs back together. 

**'Okay Ivo, take a deep breath and then slowly step by step to the restrooms...'**

With that thought in mind and his legs pressed together tightly, he took small baby steps through the hallway of the government building to the restrooms, Robotnik let out a relieved sigh once he placed his hand on the door handle but then, the first thing that could've happened had to happen. 

“Doctor?” Agent Stone suddenly stood behind the taller man what made him shriek and stumble into the restroom, completely forgetting why he kept his legs pressed together for a few seconds, but those few seconds were enough for his dams to break. 

The Doctor fell against the wall of one of the bathroom stalls, panting heavily while a hot and extremely strong beam of urine splashed out of his dick and started soaking his underwear and black dress pants before forming a small puddle around his feet. 

He let out a relived sigh after the disgustingly warm liquid finally stopped flowing down his legs, but said relief was quick replaced by utter humiliation. 

Slowly, very slow, turned he around to look at his agent, who was still trying to digest what just happened, his eyes scanned the puddle before wandering up to meet the eyes of his boss, who looked at him like he was either about to start crying or having a dreadful temper tantrum.

Robotnik actually had decided to choose option B, but once he parted his lips, instead of the accusation that this was all Stone's fault and he'd better use his withered brain to come up with a plan to fix this mess, all that left his mouth was quiet sobbing and whimpering. 

“Doctor, it's okay, you had a lot of coffee today and accidents happen.” The agent slowly approached the taller man and gently placed his hand on Robotnik's cheek to make him look at the smaller man, “I'll come up with something and fix this, okay?” 

The Doctor let out another quiet whimper before nodding, “O-Okay.” 

Stone had this calming nature and soothing tone in his voice when he wanted to, soothing enough that he managed to make Robotnik step out of the small puddle and into one of the bathroom stalls to take off his piss drenched clothes, all in all, Stone was like a joint, like a very good joint. 

While Robotnik was peeling himself out of his drenched and damped clothing went Stone onto a quick scavenger hunt for something dry for the Doctor to wear, preferably something that didn't smell like urine. 

A few minutes later entered the agent the restroom again, with a pair of fresh clothing, he knocked against the bathroom stall Ivo was in, “Doctor? May I come inside?” 

Instead of answering, Ivo slowly opened the door, he was trying to cover his now exposed private parts with his turtleneck sweater, his pale legs were still shaking slightly due to being exposed to the cold breeze of the restroom but at least he stopped sobbing. 

The smaller man held out what he managed to find, a fresh pair of black trousers, socks and **an adult-sized diaper.**

Robotnik's face took on a dark red color within seconds, maybe from embarrassment, maybe from anger, probably both. “Agent, if you're implying that I need diapers I will-” Growled he but got quickly interrupted by his agent, “I'm not Sir, but this is the only thing I could find that was your size and your meeting is starting in about ten minutes.” 

The Doctor swallowed thickly making an actual **'gulp'** sound, he almost forgot the meeting due to his justified mini breakdown, with his cheeks now burning red mostly due to embarrassment, he took the fresh clothing and the diaper before closing the door of the bathroom stall again. 

While Stone cleaned off and dried Robotnik's shoes had said still embarrassed man some troubles with the four sticky tapes of the diaper but after leaning against the wall of the bathroom stall managed he to close the tapes properly.

His lower lip started quivering while he fixed the lateral leakage protection at his crotch and butt to make it more comfortable to wear, the diaper was thicker than he first presumed but he was able to hide it very well thanks to the new pair of less snug trousers and his long coat. 

“Does everything fit?” Asked Stone once the Doctor stepped out of the bathroom stall and handed him his shoes to which the taller man huffed in response along with a quiet “mhmh...” 

After putting on his shoes stood Robotnik up straight again in order to save face in front of his agent, which probably wasn't too easy due to the fact that he...well, pissed himself and was now wearing a diaper.

“Let's go agent, I don't wanna be late.” Said he before starting to walk, normally the eccentric scientist would be late on purpose since he loved any form of attention, no matter if positive or negative, but right now, he'd prefer to not get too much of it due to the fear of someone other than agent Stone noticing his diaper. 

“Of course doctor.” Said the agent, a smile tugging on his lips after he noticed that Robotnik had to waddle slightly due to the thick padding of the diaper, it wasn't something too noticeable, in fact you'd probably only notice it if you'd be watching the doctor very very closely, which is what Stone did, and he thought it looked adorable. 

A few minutes later sat Robotnik on his chair in the conference room, more or less listening to whatever Commander Walters was talking about while Stone stood, as usual, sideways behind his chair, probably listening more to the conference than the Doctor did, just so that he could tell him later what the meeting was about since Robotnik usually tended to space out during all conversations he wasn't 100% invested in, and right now wasn't any different. 

Normally when spacing out, the Doctor would think about his machines, his new inventions, his sweet little badniks or about agent Stone, but right now? Right now he was thinking about the diaper he was wearing underneath his clothes. He felt like he was doing something incredible naughty, and although he probably would never admit it, he liked the feeling, this wasn't anything like the utter humiliation he felt when pissing his pants in front of Stone due to not making it to the toilet, no, the knowledge that only Stone knew about his diaper made him feel superior to the other government imbeciles, even more superior than normally, while also filling him and his stomach up with a giggly and euphoric feeling.

But this wasn't the only thing he started to feel in his stomach, fuck...how could there still be something left in his bladder after his accident earlier? That damn coffee, Stone simply made too delicious latte to not drink too much from it. He bit his own lower lip, should he? This was definitely the naughtiest thing he could do during a government meeting, and he was wearing a diaper, wondering how it would feel to actually fill it up like it was supposed to be used. 

His eyes flicked across the room a few times and also up to Stone before he slowly spreaded his legs under the table, placed his chin on top of his folded hands to keep the illusion of him actually listening to the conference upright while starting to push his bladder.

It didn't take long before he could feel the first splashes of urine leaving his dick and starting to soak the soft padding of his diaper, and it didn't stop there, no, more and more of the hot piss drenched his diaper within seconds, making not just his diaper but also his face heat up and starting to whimper quietly into the back of his hands. 

“That'll be all for today, you may leave now.” Commander Walters voice echoed through Robotnik's mind like he talked to him through cotton wool but it was enough for the eccentric scientist to jump up from his chair, grab Stone's hand and rush out of the conference room with him. This sudden movement was enough for his bladder to relieve itself of the last droplets urine, splashing them into his already completely soaked padding, making his diaper sag and squish against the fabric of his trousers. 

The agent raised a questioning eyebrow but didn't say anything until Robotnik stopped in front of the elevator and started smashing the button, “Doctor?” The scientist let out a quiet mewl, still holding the smaller man's hand and pulling him after himself into the elevator before finally looking down at him, his cheeks burning in a dark red color and his lower lip quivering slightly. 

“...did you?” Asked Stone with a soft voice before simply placing his hand on the Doctor's crotch without thinking about it too much what made the Doctor let out another quiet mewl followed by an embarrassed “A-Agent!” 

“Don't worry Doc, it's alright, that's what diapers are for after all.” Said the agent and gave Robotnik's hand a reassuring squeeze, “I'll go and fetch you a fresh pair and you can wait in your laboratory, okay?” 

All the Doctor managed to choke out was a quiet “o-okay.”, actually sitting in his laboratory on his swivel chair and waiting for the agent to return with a fresh pair of diapers a few minutes later. 

The soaked and still slightly warm padding of his diaper was now, due to him sitting again, squishing up against his dick, making him let out a quiet whimper before he unbuttoned his trousers to give the drenched padding at his crotch some space, but to not much avail.

“F-Fuck Stone...you better have a good excuse for taking so long...” Growled Robotnik quietly while starting to rub his slowly growing hard dick through the soaked padding, before peeling himself out of his trousers completely, throwing them onto the ground and pulling his slightly spreaded legs up onto swivel chair.

He slowly but surely started to moan and whimper quietly while continuing to give himself a handjob through the wet padding of the diaper, his now completely hard dick was rubbing against the padding while pre-cum started to dribble out of his tip.  
“Nngh~ F-Fuck! Stone!” He let out a heavy gasp and grabbed his hard dick through the completely drenched padding, causing a huge gush of semen to splash out of his member.

“Uhm...Doctor?” A shiver went through Robotnik's entire body as he swallowed thickly and jumped out of his chair to grab his trousers from the floor and hide his soaked diaper and still semi-rigid, but slowly starting to relax, manhood. Why did Stone have to be so good at sneaking up on him? And why did he never knock at the door before coming inside? Normally it would just annoy him, but now he was embarrassed with every cell of his body, and his glowing dark red cheeks were showing that very clear.

“I uhm...” The agent held out his hand with the fresh pair of diapers trying to push the fact that his boss just moaned his name while masturbating in his wet diapers into the last corner of his own mind, “I wanted to bring you those.” 

The crazy scientist stared down at the fresh and clean pair of diapers for a few seconds too long before snatching them out of the agent's hand, “Thank you agent, this will be all...you can leave for today.” Said he with a voice that wouldn't tolerate a **“no”** , not even from his agent, who often, **very often** , had special privileges with the Doctor. 

And so, it's what the agent did, he nodded and said “Yes Doctor.” before leaving the laboratory of the 300 IQ genius to go back home for the rest of the day. 

But of course he returned back to work the very next day and just like the Doctor, at first he acted like nothing special happened yesterday.

“Good morning Doctor, I got you your morning latte with an extra shot of espresso, just how you like it, and the documents you asked for.” With his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor, Stone placed the coffee mug and the files on the desk, what made Robotnik let out a quiet but somewhat thankful sounding huff. 

The agent was already about to turn around again but something caught his attention once Robotnik leaned forward to grab his coffee, a crinkling noise. He raised a questioning eyebrow before slowly letting his gaze wander down, the Doctor was wearing one of his favorite turtleneck sweaters today, but due to him stretching himself a bit while leaning forward to take the coffee mug, slipped his sweater up a bit, now showing off the edges of a diaper and his padded butt. 

“Doctor? Are you...wearing a-” He immediately got cut off by the 300 IQ genius before he even managed to finish his question, “They're comfortable to wear while working in the laboratory and convenient as well, can you imagine how much time I'll save if I don't have to leave my workspace every time I need to use the bathroom? Time is a precious resource for me agent. And do you know how filthy public restrooms are? Wearing them gives me more benefits than disadvantages.” 

“Alright alright, my apologies Doctor, I didn't mean to let the question sound negative, if they're beneficial for you, then I'd be the last one to complain about it.” Said the agent with a soft chuckle and honest smile. 

“Very well.” Robotnik's cheeks took on a slightly pink color and he cleared his throat before adding in a mumbling tone “and maybe you could help me getting changed from time to time as well.” 

Stone's eyes immediately lightened up before he nodded and said with one of his **'sugary tooth-rotting sweet'** smiles “Of course Doctor.” what surprisingly made the Doctor smile as well. Maybe they both had gotten some benefits from the new kind of clothing that Robotnik was now wearing underneath his trousers.


End file.
